Daughter of Magic
by caro.cola9
Summary: She never asked to be what she was, or deal with the problems that came with it. She wasn't normal even by demigod standards, and that says something. The moment she met Annabeth, her best friend, her life changed forever. Swearing in later chapters. Leads into the Lightning Thief and so on.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson. Only character i own is heather**

 _5 years ago_

Five children tore through the woods of Long Island, making a B-line for some "safe haven". At the front of the group, a satyr with shaggy brown hair. Behind him was 3 girls and a boy.

"How much farther!?" Heather yelled, her dirty blonde hair flying behind her as she ran.

"We're almost there!" The satyr yelled in reply. A monstrous roar echoed behind them along with the sound of a tree falling down. Still in a dead sprint, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Grover, look out!" She warned, but it came too late. A massive pine tree trunk came crashing down on his hooves.

"Grover!" One of the girls yelled. She had curly golden blonde hair and storm grey eyes. She was no older than 7.

"My legs." Grover whimpered. As Heather moved the branches out of the way, the boy bent down and slung Grover's arm over his shoulder. He had baby blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair.

A few feet away stood a girl with choppy black hair that stopped at her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She looked down at her friends, then at the monsters behind them. Her expression was one of guilt.

"Go." She said quietly. "I'll hold them off."

"Absolutely not!" Heather protested.

"Thalia, they'll kill you." Luke added as the lumbering footsteps and monstrous shrieks grew closer. Heather could literally smell them from where she stood.

"Luke, I'm not asking. Now go!" Thalia said, shoving her bag in his hand. She then took her bracelet off and gave it to Heather. The girl looked at her in confusion. "Hold on to this for me?" She asked. When Heather nodded, she brandished her spear and screamed "Over here!"

Her distraction worked. The creatures took their attention off the4 of them and chased after Thalia. Just as her friends turned to leave, Heather noticed the other blonde staring at the monsters.

"Annabeth, come on." Luke told her. Annabeth remained frozen. Heather grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

With Grover's injured hoof, the fastest they could move was at a light jog. After a minute or two, they saw an arch with writing in ancient Greek across the top and torches on the side. This seemed to excite Grover.

"We're here!" he bleated. Heather and Annabeth shared a look, each thinking the same thing.

"We made it." Heather muttered. But the Fates had other plans.

The same roar from earlier echoed through the woods and Thalia's figure came into view. She paused, looking at her friends with a smile of relief.

"Thalia come on!" Luke shouted. Just as she took a step forward, a huge hand grabbed her shoulder. Tears brimmed Heather's eyes as her friend, someone she considered a sister, screamed and was thrown into a fog.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried. She took a step forward, but Heather caught her arm.

Not five seconds later, a body came flying out of the haze and crashed on a rock a couple yards away, gasping for breath. Annabeth, Luke, Grover and Heather were frozen in shock. Tears were leaking from the eyes of both Annabeth and Heather. They couldn't believe she was gone.

Thunder echoed above their heads. Thalia's skin started to from fair to mossy green. Her fingers grew longer and seeped into the ground like roots. A tree sapling sprouted from the ground between her hip and the crook of her arm, roots growing over her torso area.

The four of them watched in wonder while the sapling grew into a massive pine tree. A strange blue light pulsed from the tree and formed what Heather assumed to be a barrier of some kind.

They were snapped out of their state of wonder when a massive fist came down in their direction. To their surprise, it hit flat against a barrier with the same blue light from the tree. After a moment, the group began to run (or jog, Grover was injured).

0o0

Chiron didn't know what to think when he saw the blue light surround the perimeter of the camp, but he had his suspicions. His suspicions were confirmed when four kids trudged through the tree line, one of them limping with his arm slung over his friends' shoulder.

As they got closer, he could make out each of their faces. Grover, he recognized, but not the people with him. The boy helping him walk looked about 14 years old and had short sandy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Behind them stood two girls around seven years old. they had tear tracks running down their cheeks, cutting through the dirt on their faces. One of them had curly blonde hair and storm grey eyes. He assumed she was a child of Athena. Chiron was slightly surprised when the other one met his gaze head on.

This child had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose braid that stopped at her mid-back. She had a sharp jawline and a pointed nose. But her most startling feature were her eyes. Her eyes were a striking violet color that seemed to glow with energy.

Turning his gaze from the girl, he looked to Grover. "Come inside and tell us what happened." Chiron instructed, turning his wheelchair and rolling into the house.

Luke, Annabeth and Heather shared a look, each thinking the same thing. Can we trust him?

"We can trust him." The satyr reassured, noticing the exchange. He started to limp forward. "Come one."

After a moment of hesitation, they followed their friend into the house.

A lot of things didn't make sense that day but one thing was clear as daylight.

Thalia was gone.

 **AU: sorry if the beginning scene was crap, it was based off of the one from the movies. It was the only thing i could find on how they got to camp. It will be the ONLY thing i base off the movie.**

 **On another note, I have SOLs coming up(;_;) soi wont be able to write as much.** **Anyways, what did you think? Rr and twll mw what you thought about the chapter. Any ideas for future chapters? Byyyeeee**


End file.
